The proliferation of mobile electronic devices has driven an interest in short range communication. Having the ability to efficiently and effectively transfer electronic information over short distances without invoking power consumption and/or bandwidth limits of long range cellular communication provides more effective, efficient, and convenient interaction of electronic devices. Traditional mechanisms for short range communication include near field communication (NFC) and Bluetooth® low energy (BLE). NFC employs point to point radio frequency (RF) communication over extremely short distances (e.g., less than 20 cm). However, NFC is subject to potential security restrictions and interference because it operates in a globally available and unlicensed industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio frequency band of 13.56 MHz. BLE also employs an ISM radio frequency for transmitting information through radio waves, and thus has similar restrictions as NFC, but BLE has a much longer range than NFC (e.g., about 100 m).